


A sky full of wishes

by actualdemonbianca



Category: OTWYA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualdemonbianca/pseuds/actualdemonbianca
Summary: Pls excuse my trash OC insert





	A sky full of wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Pls excuse my trash OC insert

Heinrich startled awake when he felt someone shake him roughly. He sat up disoriented and grumbling about having been woken up at some god awful hours of the morning. He looked up at girl currently beaming at him from the side of his bed. "What is it and why couldn't it wait until the sun comes up?"

"Hurry up and come on, it's the meteor shower!" Josephine squealed excitedly, pulling on Heinrich's arm.

"No, I don't care and I'm going back to sleep."

"But, Heinrich!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssse?"

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine." Heinrich relented, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could go back to sleep. Heinrich allowed himself to be pulled outside and they sat down on the steps of the porch. Josephine stared at the night sky, eyes filled with the wonder of a child. Heinrich had to admit, it was a gorgeous sight. The sky was alight with streaks of light rapidly shooting across it, twinkling before disappearing. 

"Make a wish, Heinrich!" 

"What?"

"Make a wish on the shooting stars!"

"That is childish and absurd, I will not. It's not real anyhow."

"Even if you don't believe there's still no harm in trying."

"No."

"Putting aside the validity of wishing on a star, sometimes you don't necessarily need to believe in order to wish. So many people go everyday wishing they could make a wish or have a miracle of their own and here you are with a sky full of them and you're snubbing it." Heinrich thought about her words for a moment and decided to acquiesce.

"Fine, I'll make a wish." He opened his mouth to state his wish but was stopped by a hand suddenly over his mouth.

"You can't say it out loud or it won't come true!" Heinrich rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but decided not to comment and closed them, making his wish.

"I hope your wish comes true, Heinrich." Heinrich looked at her but did not say anything. Half an hour passed and Heinrich announced he was going back to bed, after all, the stars won't be doing anything different than what they've been doing. Josephine looked at him in disappointment but let him go, opting to stay out and think of more wishes. After all, she had a sky full of them.

 


End file.
